Marcus Sörensen
| birth_place = Södertälje, Sweden | draft = 106th overall | draft_year = 2010 | draft_team = Ottawa Senators | career_start = 2010 }} Marcus Sörensen (born 7 April 1992) is a Swedish professional ice hockey Forward who is currently playing for the San Jose Sharks of the National Hockey League (SHL). Playing career Sörensen began playing hockey in Tälje IK, before he was acquired by Södertälje SK's youth organization where he began playing junior hockey. His play attracted the attention of North American pro hockey scouts. Sörensen was drafted in the fourth round of the 2010 NHL Entry Draft by Ottawa Senators, 106th overall. Sörensen moved to Djurgårdens IF for the 2010–11 season, to play in Djurgården's J20-team. Sörensen made his Elitserien debut on 7 December 2010 against Luleå HF, when several regular players were suffering from illness and injuries. He also scored his first Elitserien goal when he shot the puck via Luleå defencemen Janne Niinimaa's stick into the goal. After the 2010–11 season, Sörensen signed a two-year deal with Skellefteå AIK. Sörensen played the majority of the 2011–12 hockey season with Borås HC in the Swedish tier two league HockeyAllsvenskan, on loan. The Ottawa Senators did not sign Sörensen by the 1 June 2012 deadline, leaving him free to sign with any NHL team in the future. Sörensen returned to Djurgården for the 2012–13 hockey season in early May 2012, signing on for one year. The 2012–13 season ended with a failed SHL qualification for Djurgården, despite Sörensen's 10 goals and 23 points during the regular season. Sörensen extended his contract with Djurgården for two years in February 2013. The 2014 Kvalserien ended with the promotion of Djurgården to the 2014–15 SHL season. Sörensen played a major role in the promotion, scoring four goals and 12 points in the Kvalserien which made him the scoring leader for Djurgården. He extended his contract yet again in September 2014, enabling him to play in Djurgården until the end of the 2017–18 season. During the 2014-15 season, Sörensen recorded 17 goals and 15 assists in 50 games and after the end of the season he was awarded with the SHL Rookie of the Year award. In 2015–16, he made 47 appearances in the SHL regular season, tallying 15 goals and 19 assists to go along with one goal and five assists in post-season play (eight games). On May 13, 2016, Sörensen was signed by the San Jose Sharks of the NHL to an entry-level contract. As a result, Sörensen moved to North America for the 2016–17 season, beginning the season with the San Jose Barracuda, the Sharks' AHL affiliate. After registering 27 points (13 goals, 14 assists) and a +15 plus-minus rating in 39 games with the Barracuda, Sörensen was recalled by the Sharks for the first time in his career on February 6, 2017. He recorded his first NHL point with the primary assist on a Melker Karlsson goal in the second period of his first NHL game the next night, a 5–4 overtime loss to the Buffalo Sabres. He scored his first NHL goal against the Vancouver Canucks on March 2, 2017. International play Sörensen earned selection with his first senior international caps with Sweden in 2015. Career statistics References External links * * Category:Born in 1992 Category:Borås HC players Category:Djurgårdens IF Hockey players Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:San Jose Barracuda players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Skellefteå AIK players Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:2016-17 NHL Debuts